In The Past
by Austyn
Summary: This is a story of what happened when they were seven, and there is no couples because they are seven, its just sorta my version of what happened in the past that led them to be so separate in the future. R


**Okay, this is a ficcy by me, and it isn't bias toward any couple, for they are only seven years old. Haley and Lucas are best friends, as is Peyton, Nathan, and Brooke. It's my version of what happened in the past that really separated them for so many years. Um, theres no couples, due to they are SEVEN YEARS OLD! so, um yea, last time i checked, seven year olds dont date, so read and review!

* * *

**

In The Past

**Chapter One: First Day Of Summer**

Haley and Luke were in his backyard playing in the swimming pool Karen just blew up that morning. They were seven. Haley's long brown hair was in two braids down her back, they reached all the way to her butt. They enjoyed plashing each other with water, mainly for fun, but it also felt good in the hot sun.

"Do you think we'll be friends forever?" Haley asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I dunno, I can't imagine a summer this hot and not having a best friend to cool off in a pool with."

"Yea, me either," Luke splashed her again as Karen brought lemonade out to them.

Brooke was swimming in the pool in her back yard. She had on her new cute bikini, a bikini at seven, definitely Brooke. Nathan was sitting on the edge of the pool. He wasn't sure if he wanted to get in yet.

Anna Sawyer walked into the backyard with a shy Peyton.

"Peyton!" Brooke called from the pool, waving her arms.

Peyton smiled and looked at her mom, "I'll be back around two," she said and left. Peyton wasn't that much of an outgoing girl as Brooke. She was wearing a black one piece. Brooke had a red bikini. Nathan, just plain old blue shorts. He didn't like the water much and was looking at it judgmentally.

"Can't we play basketball instead?" he asked, not liking the water at the moment.

"No, we can't play basketball," Brooke answered and splashed him. He got mad and got up.

Peyton was putting her towel down on one of the chairs. She wasn't surprised at what Brooke did, it was very Brooke.

Nathan stepped back from the pool and took a running start and cannonballed into the pool, creating a big splash. The girls cheered, "Yeay Nate!"

Peyton slipped over the side into the pool, she wasn't like Brooke and Nathan jumping in, or diving off the diving board. She just like sliding in or using the stairs.

"You hear that?" Haley asked, climbing over the side of the pool.

"No what," Haley always had had better hearing than Luke.

"It's the ice cream man!"

Luke listened, "I don't hear him, you're crazy."

"No, he's coming, come on," she pulled him out of the pool and they picked up their change they had for the ice cream man and headed fro the front of the house.

"Do you hear him now?"

"No, I don't think he's here yet."

"Yes he is, I hear him."

"I think you're hearing the music in your head."

"Fine, go back to the pool, you'll just miss him and I'll be the only one with ice cream."

The ice cream man soon came up the street, "See I told you," Haley said sticking her tongue out.

"Whatever, I want a snoopy Popsicle," Luke said, stepping up to the truck, in front of Haley and giving the man his money.

"Hey, no fair, I heard him first, and I was here first," she pushed him. "I want a sour pop," she gave the ice cream man her money, and he gave them both their ice creams at the same time. Luke stuck his tongue out, took his and ripped it open.

"He doesn't care who was here first."

Haley took a bite of hers and made a face, she loved sour, but since it was the first day of summer, she had to readjust to the puckered taste.

"Peyton, when will you learn, bikinis are better than one pieces," Brooke tried explaining to her best friend. "Nathan, don't you like my swimsuit better?"

Nathan didn't know how to answer, "I dunno, what's so special about it?"

"Well, for one thing, I'm wearing it, for another, it shows more."

"More what?"

"Skin, duh."

"Why is that important?"

"Guys like it."

"Well I don't, I don't want to see you like that."

"Maybe you're just gay."

"I'm not gay."

"Do you even know what that is?"

"No, but I'm not it."

"Well if you don't know what it is, how do you know you're not it?"

"Because I'm not."

Luke and Haley sat on Luke's front step eating their ice cream, it was a great day, and it only was the first day of many great days of summer.


End file.
